Prophecies of Marriage
by cookiesrforme
Summary: During the 6th year in Hogwarts in Professor Slughorn's class, the students are trying something new. They are going to make a potion that, when consumed by the maker, will reveal to you when, who, and if you are going getting married. Some of the results are going to be quite unexpected, others not. Harry/Draco pairings mostly. Full summary inside.


**Full summary: During the 6th year in Hogwarts in Professor Slughorn's class, the students are trying something new. They are going to make a potion that, when consumed by the maker, will reveal to you when, who, and if you are going getting married. Some of the results are going to be quite unexpected, others not. But what happens when Slughorn forces them to go up in front of the class and reveal who they are going to get married to? Uh oh... Warnings: MxM relationships, non-graphic MxM kissing, language... Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron/Blaise, Hermoine/OC, Neville/Ginny. Enjoy :P. Very non-angsty, meant for laughs and a sweet Drarry/Darry fanfic. Seriously, is it Drarry or Darry? I have no idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it! All rights go to J.K. Rowling and the 4 directors that made the movie!**

**A/N: Not really any spoilers, maybe a very minor spoiler for the sixth movie/book, just that Slughorn came and taught. It's kind of short, but I'm proud of it. **

**HARRY'S POV**

"Today, we are going to be doing something very different." Professor Slughorn began. "We are going to be making a potion called Praedicere Matrimonium. Can anyone tell me what the purpose of this potion is?" (**A/N: OBVIOUSLY IT ISN'T A REAL POTION, AND IT WASN'T IN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES, IT'S JUST LATIN FOR PREDICT MARRIAGE. )**  
Unsurprisingly, Hermoine's hand shot in the air.  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
"The Praedicere Matrimonium is a potion, that when is drunk by the person who made the potion, will reveal to that person who they are going to marry." Hermoine explained.  
"Excellent, Ms. Granger, five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn praised, smiling widely.  
Gasps and whispers went through the crowd quickly.  
My mind spun, trying to comprehend this... Information. I wonder who I would marry.  
"Alright, the ingredients are in your textbook, let's get started, you will be doing this individually." Professor Slughorn announced, and I opened my textbook. Seemed simple enough.  
I gathered the ingredients and stirred for precisely twenty-five minutes. I waited until it cooled, and put it in a bottle. Professor Slughorn came over and expected it, then nodded in approval.  
"You are very welcome to drink it, m'boy, you've made it perfectly." Professor Slughorn encouraged.  
I closed my eyes and gulped down the potion.  
Hmm... It tasted like pine needles and mint. How odd.  
In no time, I fell into this weird, day-dream like consciousness. And I _dreamed_.  
It was sort of like watching a movie. A caption-thing said 'April 26th, 2019'. A respectable age to get married.  
I saw myself, then. I was older, more muscular, and I looked like I'd _lived_. It wasn't a huge wedding, but I saw a load of people that I loved in the audience. I was wearing a form-fitting tux that complimented my hair and eyes.  
Someone was waiting for me, though I couldn't-quite- see their face...  
There... If I can just-  
Oh. My. God...  
Well, I definitely wasn't marrying Ginny.  
I broke out of the dream, gasping. I looked around wildly till my eyes found Draco's.  
We stared at each other for a good five minutes. An expression of shock that I'm sure was akin to mine was on his face.  
"Alright, everyone! I think that everyone has completed the potion and saw the vision. Now, each of you are going to come up in front of the classroom and tell us, if you know the person, what their name is."  
Everyone groaned. Malfoy looked as horrified as I felt. We couldn't lie... Crap, I don't even want to _imagine_ what everyone's reaction would be.  
"Alright, who wants to go first?"  
Hermoine went up first.  
"I didn't recognize who I was marrying, but he looked very kind." Hermoine shrugged. Ron went next, blushing profusely.  
"I-uh, well... I saw that I was marrying... Uh..." Ron looked so embarrassed I felt sorry for him. "I'm- apparently- going to marry Blaise... Zabini."  
Everyone gasped in utter shock, and my eyes widened. Didn't see that one coming.  
Ginny went next.  
"I'm going to marry Neville." Ginny announced grandly. Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked over at me, as if expecting a certain reaction. I shrugged. I was happy for her, I think that they would be good for each other.  
I had to go next. I bit my lip and looked at Malfoy again. He looked at me expectantly.  
"I'm going to marry, on April 26th, 2019..." Oh, God, here it comes..."Draco Malfoy." I blurted out, blushing and suddenly finding my shoes a very interesting thing to look at.  
A glass dropped and shattered.  
"_Malfoy?" _Ron hissed under his breath, and I shot him a look that clearly said, _You're one to talk_. Ron blushed again.  
Malfoy went up next.  
"Well, obviously, I'm marrying Harry Potter. Not that I mind much." The git _winked_ at me, and I heard a few girls sigh.  
This would be a bloody interesting life I'd lead...

**AFTER CLASS ENDED (DRACO'S POV)**

"Hullo, Harry." I grinned at him, catching up with him as he walked quickly away. "Malfoy." Harry greeted, keeping his eyes ahead. I slung an arm around his shoulders as we entered the Great Hall.  
"Well, that was an interesting vision, was it not?"  
I'd had a tiny, microscopic, meaningless crush on him for awhile. Oh, and this _tiny_ crush had kept me awake for _hours_ at night, fantasizing and imagining and _pining_. Maybe not that 'tiny'...  
The Great Hall became very deathly silent. Everyone, even the _teachers_ stared at us.  
"This is all your fault." He groaned quietly to me.  
"Oh? Mine?" I questioned, sending an unguarded grin his way.  
"Yes! Yours!"  
"Well, I'm aiming to rile them up even more..." I turned him to face me, and, in front of everyone, placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
The Great Hall was no longer silent. Exclamations and whispers broke out, but I completely ignored them.  
It was even better than I'd imagined. His lips were so _soft_ and Harry tasted so _goddamn good_.  
"Well, that's certainly a way to wind them up." Harry said breathlessly as we parted.  
"Oh, yes, Potter... I'm definitely going to marry you." I kissed him again, this time more quickly, and walked in a completely unhurried manner to sit at the Slytherin table.  
I smiled dreamily, contemplating my future.  
_Finished! Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
